megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Sonic the Hedgehog characters
This is a list of Sonic the Hedgehog characters that appeared in the Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic Universe, and Mega Man comics during the crossovers Worlds Collide (including the Mega Man/Sonic the Hedgehog Flipbook from Free Comic Book Day), Worlds Unite, and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. Of these characters, Egg Swats, Mecha Sally, and Snively are the only characters created by Archie Comics or DiC to appear within the actual story of Worlds Collide. Other Archie and DiC characters-the Arctic Freedom Fighters, Akhlut and his Orcas, and Rotor and NICOLE of Team Freedom-appeared in StH #247 and the Sonic/Mega Man Free Comic Book Day Special. Akhlut :Akhlut at Sonic New Network :Akhlut at Mobius Encyclopedia, the Archie Sonic wiki Akhlut is an orca with mechanical parts and the Grandmaster of the Northern Tundra Dark Egg Legion. Akhlut and his pods attack Team Fighters, Silver the Hedgehog & The Arctic Freedom Fighters only to be defeated, prompting Dr. Eggman to hurry to the Interdimensional Portal. (Sonic the Hedgehog #247/FCBD 2013) Amy Rose Antoine D'Coolette Blaze the Cat Bunnie Rabbot Burrobot :Burrobot at Sonic News Network :Burrobot at Mobius Encyclopaedia, the Archie Sonic wiki Burrobot is a mole-type robot that appears briefly in Sonic Universe #53. Buzz Bomber :Buzz Bomber at Sonic News Network :Buzzbomber at Mobius Encyclopaedia, the Archie Sonic wiki Buzz Bomber is a bee-like robot that appears inside the Wily Egg in one panel from Mega Man 27. Captain Whisker :Captain Whisker at Sonic News Network :Captain Whisker at Mobius Encyclopaedia, the Archie Sonic wiki Captain Whisker is a robotic pirate from Blaze's world that appeared in the Short Circuits alongside Pirate Man. Chao :Chao at Sonic News Network :Chao at Mobius Encyclopaedia, the Archie Sonic wiki Chao is a mystical creature in Mobius found in a magical area called the Chao Garden. One Chao, by the name of Cheese, was part of Team Freedom during the time that New Mobotropolis was under the attack of the Tails Doll. (Sonic the Hedgehog #247/FCBD 2013) A pair of Chao, including one who had taken on the characteristics of a Met, were in the Skull Egg Zone to provide footage of Mega Man, Proto Man, Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails as they battled Copy Robot and The Genesis Unit. (Sonic Universe #52) Chaos :Chaos at Sonic News Network :Chaos at Mobius Encyclopaedia, the Archie Sonic wiki is an immortal, ageless, god-like creature that seems to be composed entirely of water. It was trapped inside the Master Emerald for thousands of years before being released by Dr. Eggman in a plot to conquer the world. It was also the original guardian of the Chaos Emeralds, Chao and the Master Emerald. In Worlds Collide, Chaos was combined with the Yellow Devil to form the Chaos Devil. When defeated by Duo, Chaos returns to normal. Charmy Bee A member of Chaotix. Crabmeat :Crabmeat at Sonic News Network :Crabmeat at Mobius Encyclopaedia, the Archie Sonic wiki Crabmeat is a crab-like robot that appears in one panel from Mega Man #25. Cream the Rabbit Cubot Deadly Six Doctor Eggman The main antagonist from the series. E-123 Omega Egg Swats :Egg Swat at Sonic News Network :Egg Swat at Mobius Encyclopaedia Egg Swats are troopers Badniks created by Dr. Eggman, and look like a cross between his SWATbots and Egg Pawns. They were created for Archie Comics's Sonic the Hedgehog series as opposed to originating in the video games. After meeting up in the Skull Egg Zone to plan their take over of their worlds, Dr. Eggman and Dr. Wily created the Wily Egg. They made use of their combined resources to do so, which included the use of the Robot Masters, Ra Moon and the Egg Swats. (Mega Man #24) Before meeting with Wily to set off the Genesis Wave, Eggman sent several Egg Swats along with Mecha Sally to deal with Team Fighters and the Arctic Freedom Fighters. (Sonic the Hedgehog #247/FCBD 2013) Froggy Big the Cat's friend, mentioned by him in the Off Panel from Sonic the Hedgehog #251. Jet the Hawk :Jet the Hawk at Sonic News Network :Jet the Hawk at Mobius Encyclopaedia is an anthropomorphic hawk that is the leader of the Babylon Rogues. He appears in the Off Panel from Sonic the Hedgehog #251, complaining that he didn't appear in the crossover. Espio the Chameleon A member of Chaotix. Knuckles the Echidna Guardian of the Master Emerald. Marine the Raccoon :Marine the Raccoon at Sonic News Network :Marine the Raccoon at Mobius Encyclopaedia is an anthropomorphic raccoon character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series and the ally of Blaze the Cat from her home dimension. As such she does not reside in the same dimension as Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends. She is a skilled sailor as well as immensely hyperactive and something of a motor-mouth. She speaks with a thick Australian accent. Marine was mentioned in Mega Man #27 as Blaze the Cat recalled spending time with her at sea before being abducted. Marine appeared in the Off Panel section of Sonic the Hedgehog #249 during the Worlds Collide story arc, where she proceeded to get on Gilbert D. Stern's nerves very quickly. Metal Sonic Miles "Tails" Prower Moto Bug :Moto Bug at Sonic News Network :Moto Bug at Mobius Encyclopaedia, the Archie Sonic wiki Moto Bugs are ladybug-like Badniks created by Dr. Eggman. One of them was used along with a Met to attack a captive Dr. Light, with both Eggman and Wily betting which one causes more damage. The two get into a fight and destroy each other, prompting Dr. Light to later use their remains to create a communication device. (Sonic the Hedgehog #250) NICOLE Orbot Rotor Walrus Rouge the Bat Sally Acorn Shadow the Hedgehog Silver the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog The main character from the series. Snively Robotnik :Snively Robotnik at Sonic News Network :Snively Robotnik at Mobius Encyclopaedia Snively Robotnik is Dr. Robotnik's nephew, and would either aid him or work against him. He appears locked in the capsule next to Dr. Light in Worlds Collide. Tails Doll :Tails Doll at Sonic New Network :Tails Doll at Mobius Encyclopedia, the Archie Sonic wiki The Tails Doll (also named Operation Deadly Cuddles) was created by Dr. Eggman and sent to New Mobotropolis to distract it's citizens while he escaped to his Death Egg. Afterwards, it would secretly work to destroy the city as no one was aware of its true nature. Eventually it's destructive nature was revealed to the members of Team Freedom, and it grew to a larger, more frightening form. Though the Genesis Wave struck before anything else occurred. (Sonic the Hedgehog #247/FCBD 2013) Team Fighters & Team Freedom :Team Fighters at Sonic News Network :Team Freedom at Sonic News Network :Team Fighters at Mobius Encyclopaedia, the Archie Sonic wiki :Team Freedom at Mobius Encyclopaedia, the Archie Sonic wiki Team Fighters was one of the two new teams formed after most of the Freedom Fighters were no longer present (including Sally's roboticization, Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette losing her mechanized parts due to being deroboticized and Antoine D'Coolette being injured). This team, consisting of Sonic, Tails and Amy dealt with threats outside of New Mobotropolis. Team Freedom consisted of Rotor Walrus, Big the Cat, Heavy, Bomb, Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao. This team in contrast to Team Fighters, defended New Mobotropolis itself. (Sonic the Hedgehog #235-236) Team Fighters and the Arctic Freedom Fighters eventually pursued Dr. Eggman at the Northern Tundra to save Mecha Sally, while Team Freedom were preparing to defend the city from the Tails Doll. The Genesis Wave occurred shortly after (Sonic the Hedgehog #247/FCBD 2013) In the altered history of the world, Team Freedom doesn't seem to have existed, with some of the member having ended up in other locations, including: *Rotor and Big ending up in the Mystic Ruins Jungle. (Sonic the Hedgehog #253) *Cream, along with Amy ending up in the Sol Zone with Blaze. (Sonic Universe #55) Tikal the Echidna :Tikal the Echidna at Sonic News Network :Tikal the Echidna at Mobius Encyclopaedia is a female anthropomorphic echidna from ancient times that was responsible for imprisoning Chaos, at the cost of having her spirit imprisoned as well. Her spirit later assisted Knuckles the Echidna and others in defeating Chaos when he was liberated by Dr. Eggman. In the crossover Worlds Collide, Tikal appears in the Off Panel from Sonic Universe #53. Dr. Wily brings her up, mentioning that she was with Chaos when they acquired the water elemental, but Dr. Eggman dismisses her as a threat. She is then seen talking to Yellow Devil and helping him see that there are alternatives to violence. Toxomister :Toxomister at Sonic News Network Toxomister is a type of Badnik that appears briefly inside the Wily Egg in Mega Man #27. Vector the Crocodile A member of Chaotix. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters